


Turkey Leg

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cum Eating, M/M, Spanking, anal insertion, turkey leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon and Negan are enjoying the carnival and then Simon gets a turkey leg.





	Turkey Leg

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestie. Apparently cotton candy sex isn't interesting enough at a carnival. And Simon's hot damn it! And clean and grease free!

Negan held Simon close as they walked around the carnival. The sound of children laughing and the smell of fried concoctions filled the cool air. Negan had took Simon on every ride and they had ate their fill of fatty foods on Negan's dime but as he watched Simon's ass swat in those tight jeans he knew the price was worth it just to hold him tight. A girl looked at Simon, her gaze sweeping down and Negan snarled, flipping her off as he held Simon tighter. No skank was going to get his man and boy did they try. Unbeknownst to him the girl and most that looked their way were actually checking Negan out but in his mind Simon was the only 10 in sight.

“Ooh turkey leg!” Simon went to a booth and his mouth salivated at the greasy treat. Pulling out his wallet Negan paid for the overpriced piece of meat and watched Simon's full lips chomp down, his eyes closing at the melt in your mouth texture of it. “It's so good!” Simon exclaimed, holding it out for Negan to take a bite. It was good and watching hazel eyes moan through another bite Negan decided he needed a bite of something else.

Grabbing Simon's free hand he went to a haunted house that was closed down for the night (some critter was inside) and he handed the kid guarding it fifty bucks. “Negan you want to have sex in a haunted house? What if a racoon bites us?” Negan hushed him with a kiss. “I just want to have sex.” He said matter of factly and pushed Simon up against the nearest wall. “Strip.” Negan took the turkey leg and watched as Simon undressed quickly. His boyfriend quirked an eye as he handed over the meat. “Keep her safe.”

“Her?” Simon thought as he enjoyed Negan's strip tease, his crotch bucking out and twirling his shirt in the air as he went, a permanent smirk on his handsome face. “Last bite!” Negan bellowed as Simon chewed on a mouthful of turkey. The moustached man was perplexed until Negan snatched the meat up and bent him over, snacking his ass in a series of hard swats. “Count!” Simon loved this game and jiggled his ass as he chirped out counts. Negan's dick drooled at the sight of an ever pinkening ass.

Simon yelled at the foreign feeling of something invading his ass, nudging at his clenched hole and demanding entrance. As it slid back, coating him in grease he moaned in realization, his dick twitching. Negan was putting that turkey leg to use and he felt it nudge persistently at his rim until it slid in. Simon moaned, his dick rock hard as Negan smacked his ass harder and pressed on the dip of his back making him bend over more for the meat to slip in further. “Fuck Negan!” Simon cried out, the greasy meat piercing his prostate before pulling back and assaulting his walls with fervor. “I decided to give you some different meat tonight!” Negan taunted and rubbed at his nub hard.

Negan swirled a finger at his leaking slit as he watched his favorite ass get coated in oil. The turkey leg trying to slip right out of the now gaped and overly greased walls. Grabbing the turkey legs base he plunged in deeper, stroking his shaft at Simon's uneven howls. “That's it baby! Keep it up.” Negan rasped and let go of his thick dick to slap a tender ass once more. He stroked himself faster, the sound of Simon's slurping ass cheeks edging him on. Pumping up against Simon's prostate with a quick and unrelenting pace he dragged his throbbing cock against his lover and draped his hand around Simon to stroke his neglected cock calmly. 

Feeling Simon shudder he touched the breached rim and felt it spasm before his hand was coated in a large burst of white. “So hot baby!” Negan cooed and rutted against him, painting his outer cheeks with his seed. Negan pulled back to touch the still full rim and watched Simon meow in over arousal and smirking he nudged the turkey against his prostate in long and wide thrusts. “Negan!” Simon whined and happy at the needy withdrawal he gained he slipped the turkey out and collected his cum onit.

“Tasty!” Negan smacked his lips at a mouthful of tainted meat. When Simon turned around he could only roll his eyes when he was offered a bite. It was good, he felt a sinful rush at the twice tainted meat and licked the grease and spot of cum away that was on his lip, Negan huffed at the sight of his pink tongue so Simon kissed him sweetly before getting dressed and walking to the door. Stepping into the cool breeze once more Simon smirked and slapped Negan's ass way too hard before running away and hearing Negan's fast steps behind him happily laughing at what would become a carnival race.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol!!!! Tainted meat!!!


End file.
